shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Season 10
The fanmade Season 10 is set to release on January 4, 2018. The Limited Editions are scattered in each team; they have a metallic and glitter finish. The Ultra Rares have a Rubber Glitter or Glazed finish (a thin translucent and metallic coat). The Special Editions are special charms that have metallic, translucent, and a crystal glitter finish (which is crystal with a light glitter finish). Most of the side seasons mostly have metallic Limited Editions, except for the Easter blind bags, in which they have Gold Glass Glitter and a Fluffy Finish. Stationary was replaced with School Supplies which have a Polished Rubber Finish. Season 10 has the most Limited Editions with a total of 20+ Limited Editions. Season Ten also has the most teams of all seasons, with a leading 39! Playsets # Candy Castle # Hawaiian Party # Sundae Truck # La Grande Hawaiian Falls Resturant # Hailey Hawaiian Shoppie dolls # Small Farmer's Mart Playset Playset Exclusive Shopkins # Harry Potter themed Candy Castle, Hermione Hard Candy, Ron Licorice, Harry Carmel Apple # Hawaiian Party, Glowing Miss Twist, Metallic Lippy Lips, and Crystal Glitter Toasty Pop # Sundae Truck, Glitter Rhonda Cherry Sundae, Glitter Sue Sundae, Glowing Banana Split, Glowing Sophia Sundae # La Grande Hawaiian Falls Restaurant, Glowing Miss Twiss, Glitter Fluffy Soffle (real shopkin), golden glitter Apple Blossom. # Hailey Hawaiian (Shoppie Doll), 12 exclusives from real Season 2, Limited Edition, Gold Metallic Opaletta ( if lucky) # Small Farmer's Mart, Limited Edition Gold Glitter Buncho Bananas (if lucky), exclusive Jo-Anna Bannana, Cracker Jack, Christopher Cheddar Chips, Savannah Bannanas Teams * Sweet Treats * Tech * Fruit & Veg * Bakery * Garden * Pantry * Sports * Petkins * Party Food * Rubber Glitter (Ultra Rare) * Gazed (Ultra Rare) * Happy Places Season 4 * Bag Charms (Special Edition) * Jewelry * Homewares * Fashion * Frozen (Special Edition) * School Supplies * Cleaning Supplies * Art * Lost N' Found (Limited Edition) * Christmas * Valentine's Day * St. Patrick's Day * Hanukkah * Easter * Halloween * Independance Day * Melted Chocolate (Ultra Rare) * Shoppies * Mystery Edition * Thanksgiving * Hawaii Desserts (Limited Edition) * Vehicles Sweet Treats * Liola Lollipop * Cream E. Candy * Cara Mel. Apple * Miss Lick-or-Ish * Grape Lolly Garry * Lippy lips (Translucent) * Scorpion King (Glazed) * Twinkie Winks (Rerelease (Limited Edition) * Her-She Chocolate (Melted Chocolate) * More... Tech * Lisa Laptop * Perseus PC * Sidney Electric Guitar * Percy E. Xylophone (Glazed) * Connie Console (Crystal Glitter) * Kamren Ree-Corder (Rubber Glitter) * Whee Player (Melted Chocolate) * More..... Fruit & Veg * Adrenaline Apple * Kaitlyn Carrot * Mindy Melon * Starlet Starfruit * Gabriella Grapefruit (Metallic) * Scarlett Red Cherry (Glazed) * Charlotte Choc Strawberry (Melted Chocolate) * More.... Bakery * Matilda Meringue * Martin Bread * Serenity Crostata * Chris Cookies * Pam Pizza (Translucent) * Adryana Apple Pie (Rubber Glitter) * Brittney Choc Brownie (Melted Chocolate) * More.... Garden * Shelly Shovel * Jenni Wheelbarrow * Jaden Spade * Emma Pitchfork * Ethan Rake (Crystal Glitter) * Lucas Watering Can (Glazed). * Mary Mower (Melted Chocolate) * More.... Pantry * P. Nut Butter (Re-release) * Sugar Cube * Sneeze E. Pepper * CinderTella * Pepperlicious * Aiden Foil (Metallic) * Oliver Olive Oil (Rubber Glitter) * Connor Choc Syurp (Melted Chocolate) * More... Sports * Steve Sports Shoes * Noah Badminton Racket * Isabella Birdie * Mavis Tennis Shoes * Benjamin Basketball (Translucent) * Mason Water Gun (Glazed) * Sidney Soccer Ball (Melted Chocolate) * More.... Petkins * Alan Alarm * Daniella Desk * Burt House * Nutty Peanut Butter (Crystal Glitter) * Kitty Katbed (Rubber Glitter) * Gold Milk Bud (Metallic Gold/Silver/Glitter) * More..... Party Food * Walter Party Plate * Kristina Pizza * Frankie Burger (Metallic) * Utensi Twins ( Rubber Glitter) * Suzzie Party Sausage (Glazed) * Gold Cheddar B. (Metallic Gold/Glitter) * Pamala Pizza (Melted Chocolate) * More... Rubber Glitter (Ultra Rare) * Kitty Katbed * Oliver Olive Oil * Adryana Apple Pie * Kamren Ree-Corder * Utensi Twins * Gold Kitty Katbed (Limited Edition) Glazed (Ultra Rare) * Suzzie Party Sausage * Mason Water Gun * Lucas Watering Can * Scarlett Red Cherry * Percy E. Xylophone * Gold Scorpion King (Limited Edition) Travel Souvenirs (Ultra Rare) * Bird E. Cage * Penny Pencil Case * Brittney British Purse * Ellie Eiffel Keychain * Mary Mozartkugel * Penny Paperwight * Lenny London Keyrings * British Purfume (Limited Edition) * Sharon Socks * Samantha British Wristwatch * Polly Souvenir Teapot * Agustus Porcelain Set * Chessla Chess * Cherry Choc (Melted Choc) * Larry Teabag * Cole Cologne * Tary Turkish Rings * Fourtune Jess Happy Places Fanmade Season Four * Typing Tyler * Crystal Bling Vase (Limited Edition) * Crystal Bling Antique Perfume Bottle (Limited Edition) * Petunia Vase * Harold Watering Can * More........ Bag Charms * Frankie Burger * Nutty Peanut Butter * Benjamin Basketball * Aiden Foil * Ethan Rake * Pam Pizza * Gabriella Grape * Connie Console * Lippy Lips Jewelry * Sophia Sapphire (Limited Edition) * Jenavive Jewery * Queen of Opals (Limited Edition) * Rosy Ring * Dia-Mond Ring * Rosetta Earring * Roxy Ring (Re-release (Limited Edition) * Pearletta (Ultra Rare) * Choc Hearts (Melted Choc) * more.... Homewares * Luna Lamp * Shampy Shampoo * Tubs (Limited Edition) * Gold Zappy Microwave (Rerelease (Limited Edition) * Holly Brush * Hugo Refrigerator * Cara Couch * Zappy Oven (Melted Choc) * More... Fashion * Sliver Lippy Lips (Ultra Rare) * Annie Antique Wrist Watch (Limited Edition) * Mavis Makeup * Cole Converse Shoe (Limited Edition) * Kaitlyn Spanish Shoe (Ultra Rare) * Mary Mocassins (Melted Choc) * More... Frozen (Special Edition) * Cubeio * Vicky Vanilla Ice Cream * Frozen Peas * Brain Freeze! * Samantha Snow Cone * Chocky Sundae * Ice Blocky * more... School Supplies (Special Edition) * Carrie Backpack * Raneeta Ruler * Claudia Notebook * Secret Sally (Re-release) * Brainy Calculator * Eric Eraser * More.... NOTE: Based off stationary Cleaning Supplies * Laura Detergent * Kaitlyn Cleaning Brush * Soapy Bottle * Bubble Tubs (Re-release) * Berry Sweet Soap (Limited Edition) * Scott Squirt Bottle * Scrubsy (Melted Choc) * more.... Art * Sarah Sculpture (Limited Edition) * Petunia Painting * Veronica Antique Vase (Limited Edition) * The Shopkin Thinker * Moana Mona Lisa (Limited Edition) * Ze Painting (Melted Choc) * More... Lost N' Found (Limited Edition) * Kate Key * Wanda Wallet * Sam Shades * Marvin Money * Shortie Shorts * Sydney Sock NOTE: Basically clones from Grossery Gang Series 2's Cruddy Lost N' Found category. Christmas * Christina Christmas Tree (Limited Edition) * Olive Ornament ( Limited Edition) * Leville Lights (Limited Edition) * Orange Ornament * Sage Wreath * More.... Valentine's Day * Berry Sweet Valentines * Exclusive Barry Balloon * Harry Hearts * Rosy Rose Vase (Limited Edition) * Marvin Valentine Mailbox * Ross Valentine Present (Limited Edition) * More.... St. Patrick's Day * Sammy Shamrock * Pot O' Gold * Harriet Shamrock Hat * Harley Horseshoe * Goldie Coin (Limited Edition) * Sandra Shamrock Cake * More... Hannukah * Menorah Moe * Daniel Dreidel * Coco Chocolate Gelt * Portia Present * Carl Candle (Limited Edition) * Hannah P. Latkes (P=Potato) (Ultra Rare) Easter * Sarah Slippers * Limited Edition Googy (Gold Glass Glitter) * Limited Edition Fluffy Egg (Fluffy) * 14 variants of Googy * Easter Shelly Egg * More.... Halloween * Penny Pumpkin * Golden Candy Bowl (Limited Edition) * Wanda Witch Hat * Carlos Candy Pail * Franny Fairy Wand * Cleo Cloak * Sliver Mandy Candy Corn (Limited Edition) * more... Independence Day * Farah Flag * Margarett Trombone (Ultra Rare) * Sarah Star (Limited Edition) * Sherrin Picnic Basket * Barbra Barbecue * More... Melted Chocolate (Ultra Rare) * Her-She Chocolate * Whee Player * Charlotte Choc Strawberry * Brittney Choc Brownie * Mary Mower * Connor Choc Syurp * Sidney Soccer Ball * Pamala Pizza * Cherry Choc * Choc Hearts * Zappy Oven * Mary Mocassins * Scrubsy Family Food (Ultra Rare) (Dazzing Finsh) * Matthew Meatloaf * Thomas Taco Salad * Catherine Corn Chowder * Eric Enchilada * Twirly Pasta * Penelope Veggie Pizza * Caroline Chicken Chili * Simon Stir-Fry * Freddy Fried Chicken * Bethany Buffalo Wings * Bailey Burritos * Patricia Pork Chops * Patrick Chicken Parmesan * Brenda Burger * Clarissa Clam Chowder * Morgan Minestrone Soup * Sue Sugar Cookie (as a desert) * Penelope Peach Cobbler Shoppies * Hailey Hawaiian * Mary Milk * Hawaiian style Rainbow Kate * Gold Rainbow Kate (Limited Edition) * Giselle Grapes * Radioliesha * Rainbowliesha * Pineapple Bloom * Macy PPAP * Jessileisha * Gold Jessileisha (Limited Edition) * Milkliesha * Melissa Milk (Shoppie) * Cherryliesha * Gold Cherryliesha (Limited Edition) * Mintliesha * Mancy Macroon (Rerelease) * Macroonliesha * Gold Macroonliesha (Limited Edition) Mystery Edition Mystery Edition 3.75 has real Shopkins from Season One, it is set to release shortly after Season 10 (Shopkins Tropics). the Limited Editions will be a Gold Glass Metallic Melonie Pips, a Metallic Isabella Wedding Ring or a Metallic Veronica Party Pizza, the 20 exclusives will be: * Cheezy B. * Chee Zee * Freezy Peazy * Toofs * Popsi-Cool * Pa'Pizza * Fishtix * Soda Pops * Shampy * Fairy Crumbs * Mandy Candy * Breaky Crunch * Sugar Lump * Yo-Chi * Millie Shake * Flava Ava * Bubble Tubs * Creamy Bun-Bun * Melonie Pips * Pretz-elle Thanksgiving * Rosetta Pot Roast (Limited Edition) * Gavin Gravy (Limited Edition) * Tyler Thanksgiving Turkey * Sara Stuffing (Limited Edition) * Petunia Pumpkin Pie (Ultra Rare) * Rosanna Sweet Potato Casserole (Ultra Rare) * more... Hawaiian Deserts (Limited Edition) * Sophia Sundae * Cream E. Cone Vehicles ( Transparent Finish ) * Carrie Van * Can Car What's New (Comix/story section) books and short stories * The Mummy 2017 (click here to see it). Category:Season 10 Category:Unfinished Category:Unkins Category:Fanmade Season 10 Category:Limited Edition